1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrating device, a method for manufacturing the vibrating device, and an electronic apparatus having the vibrating device mounted thereon.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in motion sensors as vibrating devices which sense acceleration, angular velocity, and the like, a configuration has been known in which a sensor device including a sensor element as a vibrating reed and a semiconductor circuit element having a function of driving the sensor element is used.
For example, JP-A-2005-292079 (Patent Document 1) discloses a gyro sensor as a motion sensor in which a sensor device including a vibrating gyro element (gyro vibrating reed) as a sensor element and an IC chip as a semiconductor circuit element is contained in a package as a substrate.
In the configuration of the gyro sensor disclosed in Patent Document 1, the IC chip is fixed to a supporting substrate and electrically connected to a lead wiring portion formed on the supporting substrate. Moreover, the sensor element (vibrating gyro element) is connected to a lead wire fixed to the supporting substrate, whereby the sensor element is arranged so as to keep a gap between a semiconductor device and the sensor element and overlap the semiconductor device in plan view to be sealed within the package.
Like the gyro sensor disclosed in Patent Document 1, in a vibrating device having a configuration in which a sensor element (vibrating reed) and an IC chip (semiconductor circuit element) are mounted on a substrate and sealed, ceramic packages have been widely used for the substrate.
However, ceramic packages are generally expensive, which is a bottleneck in reducing the cost of the vibrating devices. Especially in the design change of an IC chip or a sensor element, there is a problem that a relatively high cost is needed in renewing the package.
Moreover, since package manufacturers capable of dealing with miniaturization and refinement for meeting the increased needs for the miniaturization of electronic apparatuses in recent years are limited, there is a problem that it is hard to obtain ceramic packages dealing with the miniaturization.